Yearning
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: He yearned for his parters affection, he wanted to run his hand through his silky hair. He wanted to kiss him and say "I Love You." He wanted to hear him say it back. Little did he know, his partner yearned for all of this, and more also. Thiefshipping!


**Me: Thiefshipping's just coming out of no where, isn't it?**

**This story goes out to my Thiefshipping obsessed friend scrambled-eggs-at-midnight. I really hope she enjoys this because…because shut up! But no seriously, I hope you enjoyz dis!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, because if I did, Malik and Bakura would be having hot, steamy sex in the bushes, and Yami would bow down to Yugi.**

**

* * *

**

Malik sighed and stared at the door in front of him. It was the only thing separating him from his doom. His partner was going to hit the _roof_(and Malik too) when he found out. He ran a stressed hand through his blond hair. He could've turned around and walked right back home and pretended like he had never planned on telling him in the first place. He could've just denied these feelings for the rest of his pathetic life.

But no. He didn't. He _couldn't. _For too long had his dreams been haunted with images of him and his partner, holding hands, going on date, making out and…_other _things that were so dirty that he didn't want to remember them. Another part of him, however, had longed to do these things with the very person Malik had yearned for since the day they had met. He remembered Battle City, and every small event between then all the way up to now.

'_Take deep breaths Malik…Deep breaths. Think positive. Maybe he'll be in a good mood today! Hell, he might even feel the same way!' _A smile found its way on his face at that thought. If he felt the way that the blond had felt, then everything would be perfect. Nothing would make him happier, then knowing the only person he had ever loved actually loved him back.

Mustering up as much courage as possible, Malik formed his hand into a fist and softly knocked on the door. But not before having second thoughts on this oh-so dangerous activity.

'_But what if he's _not _in a good mood? Knowing him he'll probably be pissed just for having to stand up and open the damn door. If he's already mad, then he'll be friggin' __**furious**__ if I come swigging in saying "Hey! I was just standing in front of your house like a stalker thinking about how sexy you were! Just wanted to let you know something. I love you! Okay, bye!"' _Malik nearly gagged when he thought of the other's reaction. Knives would be involved. That thought _alone_ was horrifying. But the thought of having the object of his affection stand there, laughing in his face and breaking his heart felt much worse then being stabbed with a sharp object over a hundred times.

Malik managed to knock on the door. He managed to stand there, instead of booking it like he should have. Now if he could only manage to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest.

His stomach knotted up as he heard the sound of locks clicking. Part of him was hoping that the other wasn't home, and he'd have to come back later, or never. The other part of him, the rational side, just wanted to get this whole thing the hell over with. Maybe then he could get some sleep that didn't involve two naked dudes getting jiggy in the bushes behind some random building. His throat went dry when he saw the door open. The whole scene was moving in slow motion. The only thing Malik could hear was the sound of his partner breathing and his heartbeat, which was now caught in his throat.

"What?" The other rudely asked, leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised. He pushed a strand of his long, silky, white hair behind his ear.

"Er…hi." Was all he could manage.

'_Damn it! You friggin' idiot!' _He mentally slapped himself. A bemused smile spread across Bakura's face.

"I'm sure you didn't walk all the way over here just to say "hi." Now say whatever it is you have to say before I slam the door in your face." He said. When Malik didn't answer, Bakura glared at him. "Out with it mortal! I'm letting all of the heat out standing here with the door open!"

"Then come out here then you idiot!" Malik snapped, clearly embarrassed to no end. His heart stopped when he realized what he had said. He was never, ever, _ever _suppose to insult Bakura. He had learned _that_ the hard way.

The spirit narrowed his chocolate brown eyes at the blond, but said nothing. He slammed the door behind him and got into Malik's face.

"What is it." He commanded, rather than asked. Malik felt his face warm up. He'd never been so close to Bakura before.

"Well…er…you see…I sort of…You are…Uhmm…" He lowered his head and stared at his shoes. "Ugh…Never mind Bakura. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Bakura scowled at this. He was fed up with waiting for Malik, and he refused to be the first to say it.

"I know your probably irritated with my stupidity, which is a good reason to hate me. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes…" That's when he snapped. The thief lost all of his sanity. (Yes that's right he had some.) He got a fistful of Malik's favorite lavender shirt, oh how he loved that shirt on his Egyptian partner just as much as he did, if not more, and lifted him off of the ground. His nose touched Malik's, and he could feel the other boy tremble with fear.

"Listen to me, and listen good! I do _not _fucking hate you. As much as I'd _love _too, I don't. I _can't._Now I know there's nothing I can't do, so your probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well I'm going to tell you. Malik mother-fucking Isthar, I love you. I love you more than all the stuff I've ever stole. It sickens me to say it, but I'd give anything just to be with you. Even give up the damned Millennium Items! So if you ever, and I mean _ever_think I hate you, I'm going to destroy you. Understand?" Malik's eyes widened when he realized what the thief said was true. Bakura's pale cheeks had turned pink. He was blushing.

'_He's cute when he blushes.' _Malik thought. Bakura turned and slammed him against the door.

"Answer me damn it!" He screamed, furious. He had _not _wanted to be the one to admit he was in love. Especially not with this…this damn fool!

Bakura did not "love." He hated. He loathed. He despised. "Love" had never been something he had felt, and it was something he had planned to never feel in his entire immortal life. Then this dumb ass came along, and he fell head over heels in love with him. They bickered like an old married couple, that was all they knew had to do. Argue. And they did it pretty damn well. Bakura had never met somebody that was so stubborn and so damn _annoying _before in his life, well, except for himself, but that was different. This was what had attracted him to Malik. He was almost a reflection of the thief king himself. Tragic past, hatred for the Pharaoh, enjoyed being alone, wanted nothing but to enslave the human race.

Both were blindly in love with the other.

Bakura wanted nothing but to hear the other boy say those three words, "I love you." He wanted to hear him say it, so he could reject him and make him feel just as crappy as Bakura had all those years he had spent in the ring. He wanted to reject him just to stroke his ego, and as mean as that sounded, it was the only thing Bakura actually knew how to do.

He didn't know how to tell somebody he loved them, that he cared about them and would do anything to prevent that person from leaving him. Because he never had to do it before. So why should he start now?

He didn't feel that way anymore. He still wanted to hear Malik say "I love you" but now because he wanted to say it back. Because he wanted to be with Malik for the rest of his life. He had accepted this fact about a week ago, and part of him had crumbled.

"_For the rest of his life…" _He remembered saying one night. _"That's right. Malik's isn't immortal. He is going to die one day. That will by far, be the worst day of my life. Maybe even worse than watching your entire village be slaughtered."_

A shiver went down Malik's spine when he saw the look in Bakura's eyes. Hunger. Anger. Impatentic. And the slightest hint of…terror?

'_You mean this whole time this bloody idiot had been in love with me, and I've just been to fucking stupid to realize it?' _He thought as he took a deep breath and parted his lips. He didn't know what he was going to say, so he said the only thing that came to mind. The sentence he'd dreamed of saying for so long. He had thought this was a dream at first, but feeling Bakura's hot breath reminded him it was reality. His stomach churned with nervousness, afraid that this was all some messed up game. Afraid that if he reveled his feelings to him, Bakura would just burst out laughing, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was just messing around and got the whole thing on camera. Malik would have broken down and cried, which would just cause the sadistic bastard standing in front of him to laugh more. He'd howl like a hyena until the sun set, and then he'd still be chuckling at how stupid Malik was, because he actually thought that Thief King Bakura loved anyone other than himself.

Malik found it stupid also, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted Bakura to know he loved him, even if this was some kind of fucked up plot.

"Bakura. I love you, too." Malik closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the humiliation. But it never came. Instead, he heard a sigh of relief and his feet once again touch the ground. He opened one of his eyes slightly, and saw Bakura give him a ghost of a smile.

"You have no idea how, dare I say it, happy I am to hear you say that. Because if you had said anything else, I would've killed you." Malik chuckled and Bakura's face darkened. "I'm serious. I would've hunted you down and murdered you in your fucking _sleep_, Ishtar." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, _Thief._Now let's go inside before anyone see's us." He said.

"See us doing _what_exactly?" Bakura mused. Then a look of understanding flashed in his eyes. "Ohh Isthar, you naughty little boy. I never thought I say this, but…I'm going to fuck you _up, _Malik. Literally." Before he knew it, Bakura had scooped Malik up into he arms and opened the door, entering the warmth of his home. Malik then realized he wasn't warm because the heat was on, he was warm because there he was, being carried to the couch by Bakura. The man he was in love with loved him back. That was all he really wanted.

He let out a yelp of surprise when he was thrown violently onto the leather sofa. Bakura was on top of him in a moment. The white haired male pinned him down and kissed him passionately. Malik returned the kiss the best that he could, but that was a little difficult when your heart was currently beating inside of your head.

Bakura broke the kiss and smirked at Malik. He begun to play with the small golden chains that held Malik's shirt closed.

"Wonder what would happen if I opened these…" He opened them without second thought and threw the shirt to the side. "You've been working out, Malik. Trying to impress somebody?" Malik rolled his eyes, but played along.

"Yeah. But _"she's" _a real bitch." He smiled knowingly at Bakura, who glared daggers at him.

"What do you mean "she?" Do I _look _like a woman to you?" Malik chuckled when he realized Bakura hadn't said anything about being called a bitch. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"Why don't we get back to what we were doing, she-male?" Malik caressed Bakura's cheek. The spirit grabbed his wrist and pulled his tan hand towards his mouth, and bit it as hard as he could. Malik yelped and pulled his hand away from the savage who currently sat on top of him.

"Why the hell did you do that? And why are _you _on top? _I _SO kicked your ass during Battle City!" He screamed. Bakura put his pale hands on Malik's shoulders, and leaned in so close, he could feel Malik's now panicked breathing.

"_Because…_" He whispered into the other's ear. "_I'm Thief King Bakura. I always get what I want. And right now I want to screw you, not the other way around. So either you deal with it, or you can find another extremely attractive male with tons of sexual experience to fuck._"

"…Shut up, Fluffy." Malik grinned when he saw Bakura's scowl, and before the violent klepto could say anything, he cupped his face in his hands and pressed his lips against Bakura's. Said spirit gasped at the sudden bravery of his partner, and Malik took advantage of this, shoving his tongue into Bakura's mouth, exploring it. A smirk spread across Bakura's lips as he not only returned the kiss, but added more passion. The two stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, but was really only three minutes. Malik broke away, panting.

"You know, I expected this to be all lot hotter." He told Bakura, who got a dangerous look in his eye. Cold hands were soon making their way down Malik's chest, and to his belt.

"Oh really?" Bakura emitted a dark chuckle. "Well then…care to show me a thing or two, Master?"

_Clink!_

Malik's face flushed as he looked down to realize the small sound was the buckle going undone.

'_Something tells me Bakura plans on going a lot farther than making out.' _He thought, both happy and terrified. Happy because his extremely dirty dreams were finally coming true. Terrified because Bakura might just do him and then throw him to the side like a useless object.

Bakura was about to rip Malik's jeans off. Oh how he longed to do the naughty things he was about to do to Malik for so long.

'_Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.' _He thought with glee. _'And if something, or some_one _does interrupt, I'll kill them.' _Malik slapped his hands away. Several different reactions had begun to play in Bakura's head. He looked up to the Egyptian with curiosity.

Before "What the hell?" could even escape his mouth, Malik glared at him with those perfect lavender eyes of him.

"Don't." He demanded. Bakura ignored him and went back to what he was doing, only to be rejected by Malik again.

"_**Don't.**_" He repeated, this time with much more boldness.

"Why the hell not?" Bakura was losing his patience. Didn't this boy, the same boy who had previously been blushing and stuttering, come to his home just a few minutes ago and practically _beg _Bakura to love him?

Okay, so beg was the wrong word, but still!

"_Because!_" He shouted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because _what?_" Bakura _hated_ people who insisted on beating around the bush. And do you know how hard it was to hate somebody you loved _so freakin' much?_

It was hard as hell. Just like Malik's head.

"Because…" Malik let out a sigh and lowered his head, so his bangs covered his face. But by the tone of his voice, Bakura could tell Malik was feeling…worried? Why? If _anybody _should be worried it should be Bakura himself! The way Malik suddenly rejected him, the way he pushed him away without saying anything made him feel as if…As if Malik had suddenly realized there was somebody else, that he realized he was not gay. That he was _not_in love with Bakura.

That thought shattered his heart. Yes, even a black hole could be shattered.

No matter how strong you think you are, not matter how emotionless you claim to be, you can still be hurt by that one person. The person who you can't stand but can't bare to hate, the person who makes you smile even on the worst days, the person who makes your heart pound a thousand times faster, turns your knees into jelly and just make you want to wrap your arms around their waist and stand there, holding them, engulfed in their warmth.

"Because I don't want you to just have your way with me, and then leave me behind. I don't want to be used, Bakura. Not by you, and not by _anybody._" Malik finally answered, his voice cracking a bit. "And until you can understand that…I won't do anything sexual or non-sexual with you." That was it. That was his breaking point. Bakura raised one hand, and slapped Malik in the face.

Hard.

"What. The. Hell. You damn idiot. Do you really think I'd admit to loving somebody for so long, just to use them? Okay, so I've done that before. Let me rephrase my question. Do you really think I'd admit to loving _you_ for so long, just so I could use_ you_to fulfill my desires?" He laughed cruelly. "You really are a sucker Malik. And that's one of the reasons I love you." The blond boy was silent, not looking at Bakura. He rubbed his burning cheek slowly, as he took all of this in.

'_Bakura sounds sincere. But he's a thief. And a thief knows how to lie. They know how to say whatever it is you want them to say and sound like they mean it.' _He finally looked into Bakura's eyes, and saw him almost pleading for a response. _'He's never looked at _anyone _like that…Maybe he really isn't going to ditch me. Maybe…he'll stay with me and keep me happy…Heh, I haven't felt happiness in a long time. I'm sure Bakura hasn't either. I can't help but wonder what he's think…'_

'_Say something! PLEASE MALIK SAY SOMETHING!' _Bakura's forehead began to sweat. This fool was trying to make him have a meltdown, wasn't he?

"I…I believe you." He had said it so low, Bakura had to strain to hear him. But he heard it, and he was instantly relived.

'_Why the hell is love so much like one of the blasted machine's that go up and down on the track? What's it called again?_**1 **_Doesn't really matter.__Those bloody things make me want to barf. So does loving this cute idiot in front of me. But that's the point isn't it?'_

"Good, because I was going to skin you if you didn't answer me." He hissed darkly. Malik smiled at him.

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool." He said. Bakura smirked.

"Oh I'll do more than just that!" The whitette pounced on him and ripped off his jeans, causing Malik to laugh and scream:

"Bakura! Stop it! That tickles!"

"Yeah, I know something else that'll make you scream, boy."

* * *

**That was bloody fun. Thiefshipping's always fun, whether I'm reading it or writing it. Because Bakura's a sadistic bastard, and Malik's a "innocent" and confused little villain. They make the perfect couple!**

**1. People have forgotten that Bakura's a spirit from Ancient Egypt. He doesn't know what the hell a roller coaster is called.**


End file.
